Last Dying Wish
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: Izzie's cancer returns, and her "last dying wish" is to see Alex again. / Has Jo/Alex but is Izzie/Alex centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Izzie's cancer returns, and her last dying wish was to see Alex again. But, maybe Alex has moved on. Set in 9x24.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Alex's POV

Jo and got back from our shift, and even though we were emotionally and physically exhausted, I pushed her down on the couch, and crawled on top of her. Our lips connected, and she wrapped her arms around me, one tangling in my hair and the other clawing at my back, trying to remove my shirt. As soon as I sat up to help her, the doorbell rang. I groaned, and fixed my shirt. I opened the front door while Jo sat up and fixed her hair. In front of me stood Izzie Stevens. Her hair was shoulder length, and she had one hand behind her back and a sad smile was displayed on her beautiful face.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I stepped back, and she dropped her smile a little when she saw Jo. I asked Jo to give us a minute, and she went upstairs to my room, giving me a questioning glance as she went.

Izzie sat down on the couch, her hand still behind her back. I noticed her eyes were glassy. "What's going on, Iz?" I asked. At that, she completely broke down. Her smile fell and a few tears dripped down her face. "Oh, Alex, I'm gonna die, and I had to come back!" She exclaimed. I was taken aback, I was expecting her to cry about a break up or getting in trouble. At this, I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms. "Tell me what happened." I said gently, and she dropped whatever she was holding behind her, and hugged me back.

"I started seeing Denny again, and I called Mer, and she told Derek, and Derek told me to send him my scans, and I have another tumor, he scheduled a surgery for tomorrow. I went to a support group, and they said we all deserved a last wish. Most of the women asked for fancy cars or vacations, but I asked for a plane ticket to Seattle. I had to see you. My survival rate is 2.5%, I'm dying, Alex. I know you moved on, but I didn't! I only ever loved you! I tried to get over you, I asked for a divorce to make you move on. I didn't want it, it hurt way to much, but you needed to move on. Mer said you were still hung up, so I did what I had to, to make you move on. But now, I needed to talk to you. I need you to be in the OR, or at least the gallery, when I'm in surgery. If I flatline, do NOT resuscitate me, please. If I flatline, let me go. Watch my surgery, I need you to! If George were here," she choked up a little. "If George were here, I'd ask him. I know we're not together anymore, and I hate to say it, but if we were still together, you'd do it, but please! Please do it for me!"

She finished her speech by falling back into me. I hugged her back, and after a minute, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Ugh, I'm a mess. But look! I made your favorite!" She said, pulling a large pink box from behind her back. I opened it and I was greeted by my favorite, Banana cream pie! "I remembered you loved it, so I made it for you. Alex, I really miss you. I know you've moved on, but I really really miss you. But I know this is a lot for you to process, so I'll stay at Meredith and Derek's house. Bye Alex." Izzie said as she got up to leave. "Wait!" I said quickly, pulling her back down. Now she was sitting remarkably closer than before.

"Izzie, I never stopped loving you either. It's just... I'm with Jo now. I'm really sorry, but we can't be together. At least not right now..." I trailed off. Izzie surprised me by yanking her hand away as she shot up. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled. "I didn't come here expecting to get back together with you, Mer told me you had a girlfriend, and I was prepared for you to say you loved her, and that I could go to hell. At least, when we were dating, if my ex came back and said he loved me, I'd tell him to go to hell. Because even if I think about you all the time, even though I'm still so in love with you that it sickens me, you should stick with the person YOU love. Not with the person you once loved and now pity. Screw you, Alex, now why don't you be a good person and go have sex with your girlfriend."

She said all this, and we migrated towards the door. She kept walking away and I kept following. "I'm dying, Alex, pretending I'm not makes it worse. You deserve her, because after tomorrow, if you do something you'll regret, you'll be all alone. So I'll see you tomorrow." She said this so quietly she almost whispered it, and she looked down.

"Izzie, 2.5 is low, but it's not nothing. Have faith in Shepherd, he's the best there is. And besides, I think it would be unfair to Jo to be with her when I'm still crazy in love with you. I love you, Izzie Stevens. And after tomorrow, when you are all squeaky clean and tumor free, I am all yours." I promised, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed and looked away. "I'm gonna watch your surgery, you'll do great. And when you're in recovery, I'll hold your hand. When you're in the ICU, and you wake up, I'll be there with you. Because I love you."

I said this as I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away and walked to the door. "Tomorrow." She said, as she opened the door.

I smiled at her, thinking _god, why did I ever let her get away from me?_

"Tomorrow." I repeated, watching her figure depart into the night.

 **I want to continue this, should I? PLEASE REVIEW! I love Alex and Izzie so much. I'm visiting my grandpa, so I'll either write a lot or barely at all. If you want to read more stories by me, click the link to my other account on my profile.  
**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading and GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon! R &R!**

 **~Lexi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. In this story, Meredith doesn't have the baby until mid S10. Please Enjoy.  
**

Alex's POV

My chest was heaving as I laid on my bed. My head was totally filled with thoughts about Izzie, how her surgery will go tomorrow, and about how her soft lips melted with mine so perfectly. I was crazy for letting her get away from her, I missed her like crazy and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. In hindsight, I shouldn't have been thinking about my ex when I had a beautiful girlfriend who loved me laying next to me. In fact, I'm not proud of it, but if she hadn't of rolled over and wrapped a tiny arm around my torso, I would have fallen asleep thinking about Izzie. Still, Jo was my girlfriend, and I loved her.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her head softly. Her face was buried in my neck and she mumbled 'I love you.' I felt guilt surge through me as I remembered that, seconds ago, I was thinking about my ex. I sighed and said "I love you too" as I fell asleep, snuggled up with my girlfriend, with images of Izzie dancing in front of my eyelids...

The next day was brutal. I walked into the hospital, one hand in Jo's, the other holding my blessed cup of coffee. I saw Izzie talking with Meredith and Derek, and I kissed Jo on the cheek as Leah and Stephanie dragged her off somewhere. ' _God, I hope Shepherd knows what he's doing_ ' I thought. Meredith hugged Izzie tightly, and Derek led her off somewhere, probably to get prepped for her surgery. I tried to follow inconspicuously, but Cristina jumped out of nowhere. "Hey, can you consult on a patient of mine? A 7 year old with a wicked tumor in her left ventricle?" I rolled my eyes internally, trying to look over her shoulder. "Get Robbins to do it." I heard myself say, as I pushed past her. "I already asked, she's scrubbing in on some other surgery, you're the only other Peds Attending on call..." She trailed off as I ran off, following in Shepherd's footsteps. I found them in pre-op, and she was alone whilst Derek wandered off to get something. "Izzie.." I said as I walked into the room. She smiled sadly, and I grabbed her hand. I felt another wave of guilt run through my veins as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You'll do great. I have faith in you. I- I love you Isobel.." I said, and I felt my eyes water.

"You have a girlfriend.." She said uncertainly. "I'll break up with her." I said, and she shook her head. "Alex, I'm dying. I love you, but when I'm gone, you need to move on. Stay with Jo, she loves you so much.. and let's face it. This is probably the last time we'll talk, so I love you, but unless there's some stupid, unlikely chance that I live, stay with Jo, be happy and pretend like I never existed, just like you were before I showed up. Jo loves you, and you love her. Admit it." I shook my head. She was right- I _did_ love Jo. "I do love Jo," I almost stopped there, but the sad-but-triumphant look showed me that even though she didn't want me to end things with Jo, she was still in love with me. And knowing that made me continue. "But I love you more." I finished, squeezing her hand.

"I'll see you in post-op." I said, as a nurse wheeled her off to the OR. I stayed behind for a minute, trying to decide what to do. I was in love with Jo, I really was. I loved everything about her, the whole sneaking around her judgy friends was a huge turn-on, I loved the way she snuggled up next to me at night, trailing soft, loving, meaningful kisses down my throat that usually ended in sex.

But still, there it was, It was like a constant ring in your ear, a reminder that even though I loved Jo, I was still madly, crazy, stupidly in love with Izzie. And that realization was like a slap in the face coupled with a bucket of cold water in the morning. It was exciting and terrifying all at once, and it was the rush of adrenaline, it created high that beat any narcotic drug. Because whether I wanted to admit it or not, Jo wasn't enough for me, and I refused to hold that against her. She was an amazing girl that deserved someone who only thought of her. I needed to end things with her, whether it hurt like a bitch, like a stab in the chest or not, she deserved it. I wasn't one of those guys that strung a girl along, for another girl, for mourning, whatever.

I shook my head again and sighed through my nose. I was getting a headache, so I pushed all the thoughts of Jo and a possible break up out of my head, and I jogged off to watch Izzie's surgery like I promised.

* * *

It had already started by the time I got there. Shepherd was easily 30 minutes in, and I was shaking. I didn't watch his delicate hands do magic on her brain, but instead I focused my line of vision on Izzie's face. They had a tube going down her throat as expected, but her eyes were closed in an uneasy sleep. She was relaxed, but she looked almost upset. I forced my eyes off her distressed, closed eyes and glanced around the gallery. Cristina and Meredith were on either side of me. Meredith must have seen a look on my face I didn't know I was making, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Cristina quickly followed suit- she grabbed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Alex." Cristina said, and I shook my head slightly. Izzie started to crash, and they seemed to disregard the DNR, because after the shocked her once, she was alright. I felt tears drip down my face and I made no move to wipe them away. The salt water dripped over my lips, and I bit my lip so hard it bled. I prayed to God for the first time in 30 years. I tasted the metallic blood and said the same thing in my head over and over again. I chanted "Please let her live, please let her live." Again and again in my head, and after 5 hours, Cristina, Meredith and I hadn't moved an inch, unless you count a 7-and-a-half-month-pregnant Meredith who got up to pee every 30 minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the surgery was over. Izzie had lived. There was a 97.5% chance she was going to die, and she lived. When they closed her up and sent her off to recovery, I felt like screaming with joy.

The battle wasn't over though; she still had to wake up.

My pager went off; 911, pit. I rolled my eyes and half ran half walked to find out what was going on in the Pit.

* * *

It turns out that the 911 was an old patient of mine named Camilla, her brain tumor came back, so I paged Shepherd to come see her. I had sent some intern to watch for Izzie to move to post-op, and as soon as I got the page that she was moved, I set off to see her.

She still wasn't awake, but she had brain activity, so it was only a matter of time before she woke up. I sat next to her and held her hand. I looked into her gorgeous face and thought what the hell I did to deserve such an amazing, beautiful, sadistic girl like her. All of the sudden, her eyes began to flutter. My heart skipped a beat as her brown eyes popped open, and she whispered in a rough, hoarse voice from the tubes "Alex..?"

And with that, my mind was made up.

Izzie was, and will always be, my first and foremost choice.

 **I know it was a cheesy ending but I'm a sucker for a happy ending. The next chapter will be up later, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. But as much as I love, love, LOVE Lexzie, I am slowly adapting to the magic that is Jo and Alex, so I must be a sick, masochistic person to put myself through all that pain that is making Alex decide... We'll see!**

 **R &R,**

 **~Lexi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is terrible I know just disregard that and accept my profuse apology. Thanks! Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own Grey's Anatomy. _Totally._**

 **Izzie's POV**

My throat was sore from the intubation, but other than that I was peachy, so I assumed the morphine was working. My memory flooded back to Alex's promise, and I fought to open my eyes. When I ultimately failed, I tried my best to choke out a few words. All I could make out was "A-Alex?" It was pathetic and raspy and weak, but he heard me because I felt him squeeze my hand.

"You did it Iz," He whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my ear was all consuming. "You beat the crap out of that 2.5%"

I was inspired to see his beautiful smile and I fought so hard I actually opened my eyes a crack. "Izzie, I decided I'm breaking up with Jo." He said, and I tried so hard not to smile. And in that moment, I felt pitiful.

I was thriving on someone else's potential heartbreak. It was the same thing that I tried so hard to avoid in High School, where the boys succeeded only when the girls were in tears. I was such a hypocrite that, in that moment, I refused to let myself smile. I bit my cheek and I clenched my jaw. I squeezed Alex's hand and I felt him stroke my hair lightly. If I had even an ounce of dignity, self control or strength left in my body, I would have pushed his hand away. My body felt like a wrung sponge. All my water was gone. So, unable to fight any longer, I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

* * *

I woke again, and I was in the ICU. There were the annoying machines that beeped constantly and, had I not been a doctor and understood the importance, I probably would have kicked them out the window.

Alex, my faithful golden retriever (not literally) was by my bedside yet again, but this time he wore an unusually big grin and was holding both of my hands. "Izzie.." He said, his eyes practically bursting with adoration (which only made me feel worse). His impatient voice suggested he had waited awhile for me to wake up.

"I did it. I broke up with her. She said she understood, and she hopes you get well soon. I've got you, Iz. We'll do this together, okay?" All I could to was nod.

"Alex, she's innocent in this. She didn't deserve that.." I said, but I couldn't hide my smile.

"Iz, you're gonna get better and we're gonna have a real family. We're gonna be together, I love you so much." Alex pushed his nose against my cheek. I felt immense guilt for Jo, but I had everything I wanted. I had Alex back, and I had my life. That was the two things I came here for, and I wouldn't have to leave. I would get better and I could get a job here, Owen would hire me and the gang would be back together.

Alex's pager went off in that moment, ruining my fantasy, but I didn't care. He dashed off, but he made sure to smile at me first. I closed my eyes, in need of some shut-eye, but I was too giddy to fall asleep.

I laid there in silence until I heard a tiny knock on the door. I opened my eyes and found Jo standing there with what looked like a guilty expression. I motioned for her to come in, and she sat in the chair that Alex had just gotten out of.

"I'm so sorry, Jo.." I tried, but Jo cut me off.

"You know I tried to hate you?" She said, smiling. "But it is really hard to hate someone who just had brain surgery for a tumor that would have almost definitely killed her. It's really, really hard." Jo smiled bigger.

"I'm sorry, Jo-" I tried, but she cut me off again.

"Alex loves you. he loves you more than he loved me. And he's happy with you. I love him, so I'm happy to see him happy with you." Jo grabbed my hand. "You had better not die, Dr. Stevens. Because Alex would be so sad, and I don't wanna see him sad. You hear me? I will be so pissed if you die. I swear to God, if you die, I'll kill you."

"What a way to die." I said, grinning. "Being killed for dying."

"Jo?" Both Jo and I looked up at the same time. Alex was standing in the door, frowning.

"Relax, Alex, I was giving her my wishes for her to get better, and I mentioned that I'll kill her if she dies on you." Jo said, standing and exiting the room, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"She wasn't giving you a hard time, was she?" Alex asked, and I smiled.

"Drop the testosterone a few notches, Tarzan. She was just saying I'd better make you happy." I smiled, and Alex smiled too. He leaned down and kissed me, and I felt my heart swell a few sizes.

"I love you, so much, Izzie Stevens." Alex said, giving me the warmest smile on the planet.

"I love you too, Alex."

 **I know, kind of a crappy ending. But I figured this story deserved a proper ending, but I'm not doing a sequel until I finish some of the other stories.**

 **About the Alex/Izzie. I am really becoming less and less of an Alex/Izzie fan. I used to really love them, but I'm really liking Alex/Jo. But I wanted to stay true to the original story line, so I made this Alex/Izzie.**


End file.
